Diferente a las demás
by Una Rosa Con Espinas
Summary: Gaara, después de muchos sucesos en su vida, que hacen que piense que es una mierda, ve en la noche unos grandes orbes negros, que hace que se replantee la vida y la forma de vivir. Mal summary, lo sé. Pero denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran, magnifico y prodigioso Mashashi Kishimoto! 33 ***_Reverencia ante el_***, ***_multitud que llora_***. Este es mi segundo fic oficial en ***_tambores_***...¡Fanfiction! ***_aplausos, aplausos_*** espero que disfrutéis este fic dedicado al Gaamatsu. Besos y que disfruten! 3**

**Diferente a las demás**

**Cap.1 El ruido**

Le daba vueltas a la cabeza, su ojos verdosos rodaron por toda la sala. La música sonaba con fuerza haciendo que todos los cuerpos de sala bailaran y saltaran. Podía escuchar todas las voces ahogadas por la potencia del volumen, haciendo que su mareo aumentase y que quisiese irse a de aquel lugar, ni siquiera sabía por que se había dejado convencer para ir.

Poco a poco, fue apareciendo el dolor y otros síntomas en sus propias carnes. Sentía dolor, pero ningún sentimiento debajo de su piel y lentamente iba pasando todo frente a sus ojos, cosa que su amigo moreno notó. Enseguida le hizo volver en si con un pequeño toque en su hombro. El pelirrojo, se sobresaltó y miró a su amigo.-Creo que debería irme.-dijo llevándose su mano derecha a su frente.-Si sería lo mejor, no estas en el mejor estado.-se puso de acuerdo el Uchija, ayudando al pobre Gaara a levantarse. En cuanto estuvo en pie y, como si el destino quiso darle más dolor de cabeza, haciendo aparecer a otra de fangirls de su amigo, que se acercó bailando y enseñando sus dotes. Detrás de ella, todas sus amigas, que iban igual vestidas que ella, todas como clones por la estúpida moda. Estaban dispuestas a cazar, esperando que algún tonto cayese en su red, tonteando de manera ridícula, algo que nosotros no íbamos ha hacer.

Las ignoramos totalmente y fuimos hacia la puerta. Justo allí encontraron al hermano del Sabaku no, coqueteando con una chica rubia de melena larga. Este último se giro antes de que llegaran a la puerta y cambio su cara por una de preocupación, decidiendo ir con ellos y dejar a la chica.-¿Gaara, hermanito, que te pasa?-preguntó desconcertado.-¿Has bebido demasiado?-siguió.

¿Pero que se ha creído?-pensó Gaara.-Ni que yo fuera un borracho.

-No ha bebido ni gota de alcohol.-replicó Sasuke serio.

-¿De verdad?-encaró-¿Seguro?

-No he bebido-alzo la cabeza el chico, ya enfadado.-¿Quieres llevarme a casa de una maldita vez?-gritó llamando la atención de alguno.

-Vale, vale.-y cogió a Gaara por debajo del brazo.

-¿Queréis dejar de cogerme así? ¡Puedo caminar! No estoy borracho.-enseguida después de esto, Kankuro le soltó y caminaron juntos hacia el coche que tenía justo en frente de la discoteca.

En todo el camino, ninguno de los dos hablo. Él y su hermano mayor, no es que tuvieran una estrecha relación que digamos. Pocas veces compartían momentos juntos y la mayoría eran en silencio, ya que el pelirrojo no solía hablar mucho.

Salieron del coche negro del Sabaku no mayor y se dispusieron a entrar en la casa, que estaba totalmente vacía. Kankuro como siempre, para asegurarse de eso se puso a chillar, cosa que no le hizo gracia al menor, que soltó un gran montón de palabras malsonantes a su "querido" hermano.-¡Pero que haces *********!¡******** , ***********, me tienes harto!-insultó el pelirrojo hasta quedarse tranquilo.-Me voy a dormir. ¡No te soporto!

-¡El sentimiento es mutuo!-oyó mientra subía rápidamente las escaleras hacia su habitación y cerraba estruendosamente la puerta. Se tiró (literalmente) encima de su cama y se dejo arropar por el aire de la ventana. Enseguida tubo sueño, pero no ganas de dormir. Se quedo pensando en las cosas que le había pasado durante aquel desastroso día: primero la discusión con su hermana, después la pelea que había tenido en el instituto con un imbécil, en la que había dejado al idiota con el ojo morado y luego en la discoteca con dolor de cabeza y con esas estúpidas niñatas que se habían aparecido solo para darle más dolor de cabeza.

De repente entre sus pensamientos, apareció un ruido, un golpe fuerte. No pudo evitar el susto y la curiosidad de saber quien era, el que lo había hecho, así que se acercó a la ventana a ver lo que había pasado. Solo pudo ver la figura iluminada por una triste farola. En las figura destacaban unos grandes orbes negro como el carbón y dulces como el mismo azúcar. En un pestañeo, desaparecieron aquellos ojos negros que destacaban en el las tinieblas de la noche a pesar de la oscuridad.

**Si ha sido corto. Pero seguiré escribiendo ;) y espero que el próximo sea mejor, este me quedo un poco mal :'(. Espero rewins y criticas constructivas para el capitulo siguiente. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran, magnifico y prodigioso Mashashi Kishimoto . Este es mi segundo fic oficial. Espero que disfrutéis este fic dedicado al Gaamatsu. Espero que disfrutéis el segundo capi.**

**Diferente a las demás**

**Cap.2 El pasado de Sabaku no Gaara**

Andaba tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad, con la cabeza gacha y pensativa. Acababa de salir del colegio y solo tenía ganas de entrar por la puerta de su habitación para quedarse allí toda la tarde, sin que nadie le molestase. Solo faltaban unas manzanas para poder llegar, pero justo entonces sintió unas gotas de agua que caían sobre su cabellera roja. De aquellas pequeñas gotas, empezó un chaparrón que enseguida empapo por completo al chico haciendo que un portal cercano fuese el mejor refugio.

Veía como aumentaba a cada minuto el agua, solo con ver los ríos que se formaban en las calles. Sus ganas de estar en casa a fueron más grandes después de empezar a sentir el frío en sus carnes. Entonces le vino a la mente los recuerdos de los sucesos más tristes de su vida, todos ocurridos en días lluviosos.

**Flashback**

_Era un día cualquiera en Suna, la ciudad en la que casi nunca llovía. Un llanto invadió toda la habitación y una mujer pidió tenerlo entre sus brazos._

_-Gaara, hijo mio.-decía la mujer castaña mientras no podía contener más sus lágrimas. El infante dejo de llorar en cuanto la mujer lo tuvo entre sus brazos.-Que hermoso eres...Te amo hijo._

**Fin del Flashback**

"Siempre en días lluviosos"-pensó. "Aquel día no solo nací, si no también perdí a mi madre".-se sentó en el bordillo.-Él me hecho la culpa a mi...

**Flashback**

_-¡Pero es tu hijo! Karura lo querría así y...-fue interrumpido Yashamaru._

_-Ese no es mi hijo- respondió con frialdad- solo es una molestia.-y con esto abandono el lugar. Un pequeño Gaara había escuchado toda la conversación y con toda la rabia y la tristeza se posó en el suelo mientras se apoyaba en la pared. Se echo a llorar._

**Fin del Flashback**

**Flashback**

-"E incluso el tío Yashimaru me veía como a una molestia".

**Flashback**

_-¡Tío, tío!-gritaba Gaara intentando encontrarlo.-¿Donde estas?_

_Él estaba sentado en el sofá con varias botellas de cerveza sobre la mesa y con una de ellas en la mano. Me miró y empezó a reírse como un loco. Por aquel entonces yo ya tenía diez años y no era la primera vez que le veía así. _

_-¿Otra vez tú? Desde el día en que naciste nos me has traído mas que desgracias. Primero Karura, después mi trabajo perdido y ahora esto. Tu lo has provocado sabes. ¡Tú!-decía entre risas. La locura y la rabia se apodero de mi y corrí. Corrí todo lo que pude y más, hasta ya no ver la casa. Un rato después se armó de valor y volvió, ya era de noche. Cuanto más se acercaba a la casa, un sentimiento de tristeza se adueñaba más de su interior. En cuanto estuvo enfrente de ella comprendió el porque._

_Cientos de policías estaban alrededor de la casa. Una ambulancia se llevaba un cadáver en una camilla. No podía ser él. El tío Yashimaru no. Pero al acercarme y traspasar a toda esa gente pude comprobar que era él. Su pelo rubio era lo único que sobresalía en la manta blanca con la que le habían tapado._

_-¿¡Que le han hecho!? ¿¡que le han hecho!?-grite entre lágrimas.-¡No! No puede estar muerto...¡No puede estar muerto!_

_-Aléjate chico.-dijo el oficial._

_-¡No! ¡No...!-y fui arrastrado fuera de allí._

**Fin del Flashback**

-"Recuerdo que mis hermanos tampoco se acercaron mucho a mi".

**Flashback**

_-¿Ese es nuestro hermano?-pregunto en un susurro Kankuro a Temari._

_-Si. Pero papa dice que no juguemos ni hablemos con él..._

_-¿Por que?_

_-No lo se..._

**Fin del Flashback**

-"Tampoco es que me importará mucho. Ellos solo obedecían a mi padre. Aunque el no se mereciese ese respeto ni ese entendimiento por parte de él. Por eso mismo ni siquiero lloré en su entierro".

**Flashback**

_Había sido invitado por mis hermanos al entierro. Decidí ir solo para quedar bien. Ellos no tuvieron ninguna culpa por el trato que recibí por parte de aquel despreciable hombre al que yo no quería llamar padre. El no se merecía mis lágrimas, ni siquiera mi presencia allí. Ni siquiera había estado en los peores días de mi vida. No estba segura de que pintaba yo en aquel lugar y con aquellas personas vestidas de negro. Por eso no me aproximé mucho a ellas e intente guardar una distancia._

**Fin del Flashback**

Todos esos recuerdos pasaron por la cabeza del mas pequeño de los Sabaku no. Todos esos dolorosos recuerdos. Pero entonces vio llegar a uno chica que se escondía tras un gran abrigo azul con capucha. No se podía ver su rostro, solo unos mechones castaños que sobresalían.

**Fin del capitulo! Este me ha salido un poco más largo, aunque tampoco mucho. Se me ocurrió ayer por la noche mientras pensaba en el fic. Y esta es una de las muchas que tuve y que no apunté xD. Espero que os haya gustado. Dejad rewins si queréis que siga escribiendo y ademas de críticas reconstructivas.**


End file.
